The Four Components
by Ms.Blizzard
Summary: To start over, to vowed to never come back. That's what they had to do. They just wanted to be free, and have the time of their lives, but sometimes that can't happen. They need to come back and save The Aether from destruction caused by this "New Leader". Contains: An OC, BajanCanadian, JeromeASF, and Bodil40
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Explains OC and Main Character's Background Stories and The General Plot!

Name: Emma

Age: 180 years old (Angels Live Forever)

Species: Angel, Class Guardian.

Living Area: The Aether

Looks Like: Long dark brown hair, light blue eyes, pale skin, and has big, fluffy wings that are a off white color.

Wears: Over sized dark, blue sweater, white pants, and brown leather boots.

Current Situation: She is Leaving The Aether with her best friend Mitch. Cause this "New Leader" has change The Aether for the worst. She is leaving and starting over on life in The Over World.

Name: Mitch

Age: 200 years old (You know the deal)

Species: Angel, Class Guardian.

Living Area: The Aether

Looks Like: Short brown hair, light greenish, brownish eyes, is white, and has pretty large wings that are brutally white.

Wears: Long-sleeve shirt that is a off white, red and black checkered sweater, dark blue pants, red regular shoes, and some dog tags.

Current Situation: Leaving The Aether with his friend Emma because of his job causes him to be stressed out. Plus The "New Leader" is threatening him, to make him work forever and be his slave. He must leave to make sure it doesn't happen.

Name: Bodil or Martin

Age: 230 years old, by the way in human years.

Species: Angel, Class Guardian.

Living Area: The Over World

Looks Like: Short dark brown hair, vibrant orange eyes, is a little tan, and has large hawk wings that are crystal white.

Wears: Black suit with white long-sleeve shirt under it, black dress shoes, and yellowish, orange tie.

Current Situation: Never going back to The Aether because of terrible past. Helps out people, who are in danger. Living with his friend Jerome the Bacca, in their four bedroom apartment. (The apartment is a giant flat with four bedrooms off to the side, has a huge kitchen, and has a nice, large living room. It's located at the top of the building). So he can fly freely and nobody will notice him. He is doing great, but something will change that.

Name: Jerome or Fluffy

Age: 22 years old, will stop aging at 25 and will live forever.

Species: Bacca, Class Hunter

Living Area: The Over World

Looks Like: Darkish, brownish fur, light hazel nut eyes, little black nose, and pink tongue.

Wears: Black suit with white long-sleeve shirt under it, black dress shoes, and a very nice red tie.

Current Situation: Living with Bodil, in their four bedroom apartment. He is the manager of all the city's parks and forests. He has made millions from his job, making him King Bacca. Jerome is having the time of his life, but he doesn't know what's coming next.

General Plot: The Aether is like The Over World because it has countries and states and cities. It's has two main leaders which of coarse is Notch and Jeb. If you know the American government, then you know what's coming next! There is a president for each country and a governor for each state!

Mitch and Emma lived in the third biggest state, so they knew that there is going to be a new leader or the same leader every hundred years. They had the same leader for about 1,000 years. (The leader can be in office for a very long time no matter what). So the previous leader decided to retire, and live his life freely.

When this "New Leader" came and ran for the new opened position, he got the job. Nobody knew the leader, and what he did. All they know is that, he promised that there is going to be good changes! They knew nothing about him, and his true plan to turn everyone into his minions. He made his first change, which was to make Guardians stop seeing their "child" at a certain age. Next he will make all the Guardians work for him, which means he is going to turn everyone into his slave. Then he is going to over thrown Notch and Jeb from being "The Main Leaders", and make him "The Ultimate Leader".

This is why Mitch and Emma are leaving The Aether for good. They our going to The Over World to make a new life there, but what happens when the people of The Aether need their help, to save them from their so called "Leader". Mitch and Emma plus the help of their new friends, will help them and claim The Aether from the names of Notch and Jeb!

Background: Emma's Story

Emma was born in The Aether. When she was young, she watch her parents protect innocent people from danger, and from that point on she wanted to be like them. (When an Angel is born, they see their parents for a certain amount of time, before they choose a school and pick a class of Angel to be).

Emma of coarse picked Guardian as her class, she was only 70 years old when she met Mitch. (May sound like she's an old lady, but she's not. Angels stop aging at 20 years old). When they first meet, they knew they were going to be best friends! They had the same goals in life, like fighting crime and protecting the innocent from harm. Emma never had issues in life until the got a "New Leader".

The new leader is going to make living in The Aether like living in The Nether, and he is not going to stop anytime soon. She is leaving because of this, but she's not going to leave without best friend Mitch! Because deep down she just wants to protect him, and by doing this she has to take him with her. (Emma's job was really simple, she got to pick a child and watch the child for the rest on their life. She loved the children, she picked because she know they would have the best life ever. That's all she did, make sure their life was great and stress free! She is never selfish, but always selfless!

Background: Mitch's Story

Mitch didn't have a normal life. His parents weren't normal; they had a tick with them. Which meant they had some mental problems. They never ever hurt Mitch in anyway, so Mitch was fine, but his parents weren't fine, they always talk to themselves. It was like they were having full on conversations with someone that was clearly not there!

Mitch asked his parents about it, but they would say something like go play or study for what you want to be. Mitch never fully understood, why his parents were like that. When Mitch turned 90, he thought long and hard on what he wanted to be. He wanted to be that person, which helped and protect people from harm. So he became a Guardian because he could do those things. When he went to the first class, he saw a girl sitting in the front with her books ready to start. From that moment on, he knew they were going to be friends! They had the same goals and dreams. That he liked.

Mitch's job maybe the same as Emma and Bodil's job, but it was different. Mitch always had a new kid, he never got to see all the way throw. One day he will have a kid, and the next day he would have a new kid. It was never consistent. That stressed him out; he never really got a break too. When this "New leader" came into place, the "Leader" would talk about how Guardians don't work, and that they are lazy, and they needed to work more. Mitch knew he needed to leave, and if he did he would take Emma with him. So when Emma was talking about it, he jumped in and said yes! He knew he was starting over, and for the first time ever he was okay with it!

Background: Bodil's Story (This is a long background, but it gets to the point)

Martin had a normal life. He went to school, and became a Guardian Angel. He loved the thought that he could protect someone, and that's what he did. He had the same situation as Emma, where he picked a child to watch and got to see for the rest of their life. He loved children; they made him care about life and others. It all started one day, he was 210 years old.

He was going to say his last goodbyes, to the child that he basically raised up to become an old man. The man old was named Henry he was 98 years old. He was going to die. Henry was different from the others children Martin had, Henry believed in giving everyone a second chance. Henry didn't care what they did he gave them that chance. Martin instantly picked up on that, when he picked him to watch and protect.

Martin went to the hospital, and saw Henry in bed saying his last goodbyes to his family and friends. Only Henry saw Martin, nobody else could see him. So of coarse when nobody was around Martin went in, Henry saw him and said his hellos and goodbyes to him, and told him that he was thankful to Martin with him. That made Martin burst into tears; Henry saw this and hugged him. Then he wiped his tears and told Henry that he was going to the best place ever.

Martin went ahead and let go of the hug, Henry's family rushed in as they saw Henry take his last breath. Martin ran out of the room to the nearest window, opened it and took flight into the sky. Martin was crying, that he couldn't see. The tears were to strong, that he didn't see that person.

Martin flew into that person, and that person bounced into the high traffic roads. Next thing he knew was, people were yelling and screaming, trying to get to the road, but it was to late. That person got hit by a Sami-Truck, and died on the spot because Martin flew into him. From that day on, Martin's life was never going to be the same. Martin returned to The Aether that day. Notch knew what happened, and had to charge Martin with murder. Martin left The Aether that night to The Over World, and had to make a new ID for himself. So he came up with Bodil, got a job, and now he is safe and sound!

Background: Jerome's Story

Jerome was born a Bacca. Lived in a very green jungle where nobody, but Baccas lived. Jerome was not a normal Bacca because he didn't want to hide from people, he wanted to explore and travel the world. The other Baccas hid because they are afraid of people.

Jerome's parents were like him, traveling the world and exploring. So when they decided to have a kid, they went back to their roots (meaning where the other Baccas live). When they had Jerome, they decided to take a small trip to celebrate having Jerome, but they never came back. Jerome was just a new born, so he didn't know about his parents. So the others took him in, and raised him as their own. They taught him how to hunt and cook food. They taught him how to fish, and take good care of the jungle and other biomes.

Jerome never had problems with having no parents. When the others told him, he was fine with it, like it was no big deal (so basically he was okay that the others raised him and not his parents). He loved the others and would make sure to stay in content with him, when he decides to leave. Jerome was 18 years old when he left, to explore the world. To this day he still stays in content with them, to make sure they are safe and sound!

Jerome moved to the city and became a millionaire because he help the city's parks and forests from being destroyed and turn into malls or a fancy parking lot. He then decided to buy all the parks and forests in the city, to make sure they won't be destroyed again. People funned him, and that's how he got the money! To this day, He has one of the best jobs ever, and is one happy Bacca!

Thank you for reading this!:) This took a lot of time coming up with the backgrounds for everyone and basically the whole story! By the way this is important to read first because it explains everything!:) Lol Plus some reviews will be helpful too! THANK YOU!:D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hope you enjoy the official part 1 of this story and leave a review if you like!:D**

As you can guess my name is Emma, I'm 180 years old. I live in The Aether; witch means I'm an Angel and can explain my really old age. I'm just messing. Okay let me tell you about myself. I love justice meaning I love protecting and saving the day. I love my friends and the children I watch! But what I don't love is our supposed "New Leader" and his rules. He has changed everything, and lets just say it is not good, not good at all. Mitch and me our leaving and going to The Over World, so we don't get turn into his minions. It's really sad that one person can do these things and clearly get away with it! Let's hope that Notch and Jeb know what's going on and take him down!

Well my name is Mitch; I'm one of those Guardian Angels. I'm 200 years old, and I'm leaving this beautiful place called The Aether. I'm leaving with Emma because of this "New Leader"; he has made this world a living Nether. Well I guess I should tell you about myself, I like eating food! I love me some meat, and I love that drank too! I love to protect children, but it's really hard for me to do that when someone keeps messing with your schedule, and you really never get to see that child again. But that's not important, what's important is getting the heck out of The Aether! We need to leave before the crap hits the fan, and were stuck in it.

* **Emma's POV** *

Today is the day; I'm leaving The Aether for good. The new leader's rules have made people change for the worst. It's gotten really crazy here. I walk over to my room and take a long last look before I leave, I will be sad to leave this place; just so many good memories here.

I grab my bag and put it next to my front door. I guess you should know what my home looks like: well it's basically a flat; it has a nice, light blue, fluffy bed in the back of the flat. Along with two dark oak wood night stands on both sides of the bed. In front of my bed has a dark oak wood desk, with a white modern chair. Above my desk, is a large flat screen TV. I also have a modern white couch off to the side, near my front door.

Well the reason why I'm still here is because I am waiting for Mitch, so we can leave together from this place and go to The Over World! Suddenly I hear a light tap on my front door, I walk over to it to see who it is, and not to my surprise its Mitch. I open the door to let him in; he sets his bags next to mine, and gives me a big bear hug.

* **Mitch's POV** *

I just finished packing everything I wanted to take with me. I look at my place one more; time and I say my goodbyes to it. I grab my bags and leave to Emma's place. I spread my wings, and I took flight into the night sky. It only takes me two minutes to get to her home; I have to be careful this time because people been reporting people for being out late and stuff this new leader doesn't want them to do.

So therefore I have to be quiet when flying, I make it safe and sound to Emma's place, and I see she left the light on for me. Before I go on in, I look around to see if anyone is spying on me. "Thank Notch nobody is awake", I say to myself before I tap on her door.

She opens the door really slow, so doesn't make a sound. She lets me in and the first thing I do is put my bags next to hers, I look at her and I gave her a bear hug. I let go and says," What time are we leaving"? She says," In 10 minutes, I forgot some things". I walk over to her couch and sit. I grab the remote and turned on the TV. There is noting on to my surprise. So I decided to take a small nap to waste the time.

* **Emma's POV** *

I remember that mortal's had a thing called money, and we needed a lot of it. (See Angels can get what they anything they want for their trips to The Over World). So of course I needed money for our permanent stay in The Over World, so I open my door slowly, and I walk out and quickly walk to the nearest thing that mortal's call ATM. I make a deposit of somewhere between 10 and 12 million dollars. I clearly don't know how much we need, but at the time being it will do.

I quickly and quietly walk back to my home, as I was walking I was checking to see if anybody was watching me. To my knowledge nobody is out," Thank Notch". I open the door again, but this time it was soft. I grab this thing called an iPod and put that into my bag. I double-check everything we had and it was good! I walk over to a very sleepy Mitch; I nudge his head to wake him up. He wakes up and says," Are we leaving now"? And I said," Yeah! I got everything, so lets go"!

* **Mitch's POV** *

I get up from the couch turn off the TV, and I walk with Emma to the front door. We grab are begs and tie them around our waist, so they don't hit our wings when we fly. I open the door for Emma and I and we make our way out. I look over at Emma to see her staring and looking around know that this is the last time we our here. I happen to do the same, and then we knew it was time to leave. We spread our wings and took flight into the night sky. What we our doing is going to be hard, but it was time to do so.

**Thank you for reading!:) Hope you enjoyed the first official chapter! So please leave your honest opinion of this story!:D**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there! My name is Bodil, and I live in this wonderful place called The Over World. I guess you should know more about me then my name. I was at one point in my life a Guardian Angel, but something changed, and I'm not one anymore, but that is not important anymore. I love saving lives and taking chances. I am a Policeman. The reason I picked that job is because I can do the same thing as when I was Guardian. I have a problem with fast food. When I first came here to The Over World, fast food was the first thing I ate. I love it even though it's bad for you. I live with my best friend Fluffy in our four-bed room apartment. I love life and being in a better place then I was two years ago.

What's up! I'm Jerome or some people like to call me Fluffy. I live in The Over World because The Aether wasn't good enough for me. Just joking! I'm a Bacca, or more like King Bacca. I am the manager of all the city's parks and forests, and make millions from it. I love my job, and I love taking care of the parks and forests it makes me feel all good inside. This is the part I tell you about myself! I joke around a lot or more then I should. I love meat and some delicious fish. I live with best Bulgarian friend Bodil, or BBF instead of BFF! We live in a pretty huge apartment, which can fit a lot of people inside, well that is what you get when you have money! Just joking again I can say I'm living the dream!

* **Bodil's POV** *

I just got off work, and I'm heading home to take a nap. It was a long day at work, I had to do a lot of paperwork, so that met no action for me. I drive into our apartment building and park into my spot. I had to learn how to drive if I wanted to get this job!

I open my car door got out and lock it as I leave to the elevator to go to the top floor cause that's where our room is. I listen to the cheesy elevator music as I go up. I get off the elevator, and go to our apartment room. I grab my keys and unlock the door, I open it and take off my shoes," Finally I'm here, is anyone here"? No one answered, so that meant I can sleep in peace! But before I do that I go to the kitchen and grab a snack.

I go to the couch sit down and grab the remote and turn on the TV. I flip throw the channels and saw something strange on the news. I turn up the vowel on the TV, so I can here what's going on! I couldn't really focus on the news, but what I saw I couldn't believe. There were two Angels on my screen! The reporter tells its viewers that they saw to large winged animals in the sky, flying throw the city. I couldn't believe my eyes; they knew humans couldn't see them, so how can humans see them, unless they didn't have kids to watch. But why did they leave The Aether?

* **Jerome's POV** *

Well I'm almost done with this paperwork, then I can leave and good home to relax from all this hard work. I hear a tap on my office door, and it opened it was my assistant Blaze. We meant at a Starbucks and I needed an assistant because I was getting over whelmed with my work. We talked and basically she needed a job, so everything worked out!

She told me that there were two white, winged animals flying above the forest. That made me worried, I asked her," Well then let me see them, before they go away"! We went outside and I saw them, but they weren't white winged animals they were Angels. The reason I know this is because of Bodil he's an Angel, plus he told me. Blaze look at me and told me that she's going home, I asked her why and with one look that told me not to ask. I look at the sky and they were still there. I finally decided to call Bodil to get them. He'll know what to do about this!

* **Bodil's POV** *

As I got up to called Jerome about what I saw on the news, my phone starts ringing, and not to my surprise it was Jerome. I answer the phone and I say," Hello! Did you hear about the news"? He said," No but I saw what the news mite be talking about"! We talked about what was happening and that I needed to come down and help the Angels! I went to the mirror, and saw that I was fine. I made sure that everything was locked before I leave this place, then I went to the balcony, and I spread my wings and took flight.

I went to the forest that Jerome was in, I landed safely and hind my wings, so nobody saw them. I walked over to Jerome and said," Where are they"? He said." Look up buddy"! I looked up and saw them clear as day, He then said," Well don't just stand there, go get them"! By this time a small crowd formed around to look at what we were seeing! So Jerome and me formed a plan to get them, without; seeing me and reporting me in or something like that. I walked to the forest to get ready for the signal. I see Jerome walk over to the somewhat large crowd and starts acting crazy to get their attention and it worked! It was so funny, but I knew that was the time to go. I walk to the tree and spread my wings and flow up.

**So what do you guys think? Just stop or MAKE MOAR!:D I hope you like and leave a review that would be nice!:) Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, but my OC! Everyone else belongs to themselves!**

* **Emma's POV** *

As we took flight into the sky, it was night, cold, and very windy. I didn't like the wind, but I didn't care about it right now. We were going to The Over World! We saw The Over World clear as day. There were lights everywhere, on the buildings, on the roads, and ever on the moving boxes had lights on them. The Over World is different from The Aether because The Aether is all shades of white, and The Over World is shades of blacks, grays, and all these other beautiful colors. I look over to Mitch to see what he thinks of this place! 

* **Mitch POV** *

I keep looking down at this wonderful, but weird place. My goodness what is this! I see all these lights that are bright as the daytime, and I see the moving boxes that have red and white lights on them. This place is better then I expected. I look at all the tall, large buildings and some of the buildings had food on them, which look really good, plus it made me hungry. I look over at Emma and says," We need to land before someone sees us". Emma says," Okay! I see a park over there, we should stop there". I say," Alright Let's Go"! We flew down until we saw trees, and we landed on them like birds or more like a slap to the face! 

* **Emma's POV** *

We landed on the trees and across a way, we saw a guy staring at us. He looked like a guy Mitch and me knew named Martin, but Martin left of unknown reasons, and come to think about we don't know if he is alive! The guy came a little closer and said," I'm here to help, I'm not going to hurt you guys". Then we realize it was Martin, nobody has that rich of an accent like he dose! Mitch and me looked at each other, surprise as ever and said all at once," MARTIN YOU'RE HERE"! 

* **Bodil's POV** *

"MARTIN YOU'RE HERE"! They said to me. I was really shocked at first then I finally realized it was Mitch and Emma. We were really great friends in The Aether, but I left without telling them. I come out of my thoughts and says," Is it really you guys, and why are you here"? They said," We had to leave, but that isn't important now"! 

* **Jerome's POV** *

After I made a fool out of myself, the crowd left and said stuff like: This is fake, we came here for this, or I'm outraged why did I come here, plus I'm never watching the news again. I feel like Bodil and me should do this more offend! This was the most fun I had in weeks. I went looking for Bodil, and I saw him in the trees with the two Angels. I looked up and yelled," Hey Bodil! Everyone Is Gone! Let's Get Them Out Of Here Before Something Happens"! 

* **Mitch's POV** *

I looked down and saw a brown, fluffy thing yelling at Martin, but he called him Bodil? I wonder why. Martin told us to go down to that fluffy thing named Jerome, and he will take us to a safe place! Emma and me climbed down the tree and went over to Jerome. Jerome looked at us like he knew something about us, but Emma didn't notice that, only me. I couldn't think about that right now. We went that box that had lights on it, and Bodil told us to get in. Emma and me looked at each other, and we just didn't care, we were so tired and over whelmed at this point! 

**Well this took some time, but I finally got it down!:D I hope you like some and leave a review telling me what you think of this!:D**


	5. Chapter 5

* **Jerome's POV** *

I can't believe who it was; it was the guy who saved me. His name is Mitch and how we met was really random, well to me anyways. We meet in my office, and he basically told me that there was someone tying to kill me because I have money. It's funny how when you have money everyone becomes your friend, and everyone is jealous of you! This is why I have only two friends Bodil and Blaze! Even though Blaze is just my assistant, I think of her as a friend. Anyways the guy with the wings told me his name was Mitch, and he is here to protect me from danger!

I told him my name is Jerome! He looked at me and said," What do you do here for fun? I said," What's fun? I'm just messing dude there is plenty of things to do, what would you like to do"? He looked at me again and said," Well, I'm hunger"! I said," Well lets go eat food"! And that was the start of our friendship! Mitch only stayed for two weeks, and he had to leave, and the killer that was for me got caught by the cops and was put into jail for 88 years!

Anyways that is that! I told them to get in the car because we need to get them out of here before someone sees us. They looked at me like I was crazy, I said," It's just a car"! Emma's says," Okay! But what's a car"? And that is where the fun begins!

* **Bodil's POV** *

We got into the car, and I was the one to tell them about the car and how it works and basically everything about a car! We drove into our parking spot and parked there. We hop out of the car and let Emma and Mitch out because they were still new to this. I forgot that they had wings, so when we got out of the car we got weird looks from people in the parking garage. It was something, but we got to the elevator and now everything is good. We went up the elevator and to our apartment and of coarse Mitch and Emma our giving us weird looks because they are new to really technology!

We went down the hall and found our room. I unlocked the door and let Mitch and Emma in first, so they can see our place! I mean the room is pretty huge, and we got four bedrooms what more can you ask! Mitch and Emma looked at this room like they were seeing diamond blocks everywhere, sometimes; you forget that our place is amazing!

* **Mitch's POV** *

Jerome and Martin's place was amazing! It look almost like The Aether, but It wasn't it was just there apartment. I look around some more and see Emma doing the same thing as me! We were kind of speechless. Martin came up to us and showed us our bedrooms. Of coarse I pick the one room with the most red, and Emma picked the one with all the blue in it. I look around my room and see that there is one giant, fluffy bed in the middle with black sheets and red pillows. One wall is red in the room and the rest of the walls our dark gray. The floors were light gray carpet.

I went outside my room and look into Emma's room. Her room was the exact same but blue. (Their rooms our next to each others) I went out to the living room and see Martin making something for us to eat. I go over to the kitchen and ask," Can I help with that"? Martin says," No I got it, but thanks always"! I walk away from the kitchen and go to the living room. I sit down on he couch and grab the remote, turn on the TV. Just like home, but without the different colors. I flip though the channels and stop on the news. It showed Emma and me in the sky, but then it showed Jerome doing something crazy!

I was worry, but then the reporter said," Sorry for the misunderstanding! This was just to promote people going to the park! And this is 100% fake"! I look around and think to myself," Thank Notch! Nobody is going hunt us down"! I flip though some more channels and see that the channels here are way more different from the ones in The Aether!

* **Emma's POV** *

I go outside of my room, and I walk to the living room. I see Mitch sitting on the couch and Martin finishing up something. I smell something so delicious that I have to check it out! I haven't eaten in 12 hours or so. I walk to the kitchen and see Martin grabbing plates and some forks and knifes. Then he looks at me and says," Can you tell everyone that dinner is ready"? " Okay", I said. I go to the couch and tell Mitch dinner is ready! He jumps off the couch and runs to the kitchen. I am laughing at how funny that was!

I went to go find Jerome, and I see him on and chair looking at a small TV screen. I go to him and says;" Martin made dinner, so come and get something to eat"! Jerome says, " Who's Martin? And okay lets get some food"! I said," Isn't Martin your best friend? He helped us get here"! Jerome says," Oh you mean Bodil! Yeah he's helped you guys! Is Martin Bodil's real name"? I say," Yeah Bodil must be his nickname"! We walk to the kitchen, sit at the table and eat! Over all, it's just the start of something new!

****

Okay guys what do you think? Leave a review!:D Anyways I will not be posting for two weeks because I'm going on vacation for my Bithday!:D So yeah Thank You for reading and see you guys in two weeks! BYE


End file.
